


Rush of Blood

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2017, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Zethrid's homecoming.For Kinktober Day 17 - "Blood/Gore"





	Rush of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Do I need to specify this is gross and really unsanitary? No?

The hangar doors began to open up, silent behind the glass panel Ezor was watching through. She let out a little sound of relief as an undamaged fighter ship pulled into the bay and landed with no urgency; the sign of a mission gone well. As she waited for the pilot to emerge, she examined the huge doors while they locked shut, distracting herself until she heard the creak of the airlock opening. Her brow arched as she turned and got a good look at her fellow commander. “Well, it looks like someone had an interesting time on their mission.”

Zethrid grimaced. Her armor was coated with a huge splash of blood and gore, though not just her armor; obviously the timetable hadn’t allowed her time to wash, because there were still several large smears on her face, crusting red in violet fur. “Ugh, don’t remind me.” 

Ezor sauntered over, not bothering to hide her grin. “Why not? I thought you liked blowing up stuff.”

“I like blowing them up from a distance. Not really when I’m close enough to get this mess all over me.”

“I don’t know…” Ezor leaned up and pressed her lips to Zethrid’s. She lingered, a quick swipe of her tongue lapping up some of the tacky, metallic splatter near the corner of Zethrid’s mouth. The taste hung in her mouth as she bounced back down on the balls of her feet. “I think gore is actually a very cute color on you.”

Zethrid stared down at her, disgust and affection struggling together on her face. “…You are so _gross_.”

“You like me that way, don’t you?” Ezor gave her a hip a little slap that came dangerously close to straying lower, whirling away before Zethrid could try and return the favor. “Now, c’mon, if you have to shower we might as well do it together.”

“ _Gross_!”

Ezor threw a wink over her shoulder as Zethrid followed her down the hall, mind already on what she could do once her girlfriend was out of that armor.


End file.
